Konoha Skool Musical
by Gaaraluv221
Summary: Hello everybody! This is the remake of HSM Naruto Style . I hope you enjoy this one more! SasuHina, don't like don't read. ;-


Hello everybody! It's me again and I'm rewriting High School Musical Naruto Style. And I'm calling it Konoha School Musical. Good right?? Oh, and also I'm adding in an OC of mine. Her name is Ishida Yoko. You'll meet her later in the story. Well enough of me talking… let's start the story. This is a SasuHina cuz a cute couple. Don't like then don't read!!

"Talking"

_Thinking_

"_Talking on the phone"_

_**Singing**_

I don't own HSM or Naruto. I do own my OC, hahahaha… Beat that.

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha was taking shelter in the men's bathroom during a back-to-school party. What was he doing in the bathroom? Oh nothing, except hiding from all of his fangirls. Yes, ever since he got there his fangirls have been after him non-stop. Sasuke hasn't been able to enjoy the party. Just then Sasuke's older brother, Itachi Uchiha came into the bathroom.

"Sasuke what are you doing in here?" He asked.

"Fangirls." Sasuke answered. "You?"

"Same."

The two Uchihas sat in the bathroom silence. Five minutes later Sasuke's bestfriend, Naruto Uzumaki came rushing in.

"HEY TEME, I FOUND YOU." He yelled.

"What the hell are you doing, dope!!" Sasuke yelled back in fear that his cover was blown.

"What are you doing in here man? The party's out there." Naruto said.

"If you'd been paying any attention to what's been going on you would know that there are rabid fangirls out there waiting to rape me!"

"C'mon teme relax," Naruto said as he pulled Sasuke out of the bathroom. "It's the last day of summer vacation. You should enjoy it, fangirls or no fangirls."

"Don't touch me!"

With one last push Naruto had Sasuke out of the bathroom and into the spot light.

"Alright sir looks like your up next."

Sasuke fangirls screamed.

_What has that dope gotten me into this time?_

_ _ _

"Hinata-sama you should put that book down." Neji Hyuga said to his cousin, Hinata Hyuga. Her father had just sent her and her younger sister, Hanabi Hyuga to live with him about two months ago. This is the third time Hinata and Hanabi have transferred schools.

"Okay…" She said not really paying attention. Neji sighed.

"Where's Hanabi-sama?"

"Over there…" She said pointing in some random direction.

Neji took her book away.

"Oh! Neji-niisan j-just one more chapter please."

"You said that thirty minutes ago," Neji said. "Now would you please find Hanabi-sama, it's almost time for us to leave."

Hinata got up and went look for her sister. Then all of a sudden she was in a spotlight.

"And you miss. Come on up."

_ _ _

Sasuke was pushed up on stage. Standing next to him was a girl with long midnight blue hair and light lavender eyes. She looked really nervous.

"Um ex-excuse me," She said to the man who put them up there in the first place. "I can't sing in front of all these people."

"Aw don't worry. You'll thank me later."

"Doubt it." Sasuke said bitterly. The music started.

_**Sasuke: Livin' in my own world**_

_**Didn't understand that anything can happen**_

_**If you take a chance**_

Sasuke looked around to see if there was a way to sneak off stage. Until he heard the voice of an angle.

_**Angle: I never believed in what I couldn't see**_

_**I never opened my heart to all the possibilities**_

_**Ooooooo**_

_**Both: I know**_

_**Angle: That something has changed**_

_**Both: Never felt this way**_

_**Angle: And right here tonight**_

_**Both: This could be the start**_

_**Of something new**_

_**Angle: It feels so right **_

_**Both: to be here with you ohhh**_

_**And now looking in your eyes**_

_**Angle: I feel in my heart**_

_**Sasuke: Feel in my heart**_

_**Both: The start of something new**_

Sasuke stole a glance at the girl. She looked more relaxed than when she started. But the fangirls were still glaring daggers at her. She smiled, not at Sasuke but she smiled.

_**Sasuke: Oh yeah**_

_**Now who'd a ever thought that**_

_**Both: We'd both be here tonight**_

_**Angle: And the world looks so much brighter**_

_**Sasuke: Brighter, brighter**_

_**Angle: With you by me side**_

_**Sasuke: By my side**_

_**Both: I know**_

_**That something has changed**_

_**Never felt this way**_

_**Angle: I it's for really**_

_**Both: That it's the start of something new**_

_**It's feels so right to be here with you ohhh**_

_**And now looking in your eyes**_

_**I feel in my heart**_

_**Angle: The start of something new**_

_**Sasuke: I never knew that it could happen**_

_**Till it happened to me**_

_**Ohhh, yeah**_

_**Both: I didn't know it before**_

_**Angle: But now it's easy to see**_

_**Both: OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**_

_**Both: It's the start of something new**_

_**It feels so right to be here with you ohhh **_

_**And now looking in your eyes**_

_**I feel in my heart**_

_**That it's the start of something new**_

_**It feels so right to be here with you ohhh**_

_**And now looking in your eyes**_

_**Angle: I feel in my heart**_

_**Sasuke: Feel in my heart**_

_**Angle: The start of something new**_

_**Sasuke: The start of something new**_

_**Both: The start of something new**_

The music ended and everyone cheered. Sasuke and the girl got of stage.

"You were really good." She said.

"Yeah? You were pretty good to." Sasuke creased his brow. He meant to say "You sound like an angle." But then he realized that it was probably better he didn't.

"I'm Hinata Hyuga."

"Sasuke Uchiha."

There was a silence between them for two minutes.

"So…I'll call you…"

"Okay! You can put your number in my phone."

They exchanged numbers.

"You know," Sasuke said. "Singing with you was the most fun I had all night."

Before Hinata could get out a "Thank you" Sasuke was attacked by a whole mass of fangirls, that pushed Hinata back.

_ _ _

"Hinata! There you are we've been looking for you." Hanabi Hyuga said.

"Sorry."

"C'mon let's go home."

"Did you have fun, Hinata?"

"Yes."

"At least one of us did. This place was more a mad house than a party."

The three Hyugas went home.


End file.
